Power supply technology has been in existence since the beginning of the electronic world. Certain electronic circuits and certain electrical load need be powered from a reliable AC source and such power source must be generated from a reliable source of DC power. Currently there exists switching inversion technology to generate AC power from a given source of DC power.
The DC to AC inverter first inverts the DC voltage to AC squarewave voltage and adequate filtering is then used to generate sinusoidal AC voltage. Other methods employ pulse-width modulation to generate the sinusoidal voltage. The current technology uses transformer, inductor and capacitor invariably and on account of the odd shapes of such components, certain compact packaging is not possible. It is difficult to make small cubic modules of power supplies of small to medium power ratings. It is difficult to make small hybrid power modules with DC input and AC output, which can be installed directly on a printed circuit card or outside and deliver up to 100 watts of power. It is high desirable that the power supply technology be revolutionized further and the new technology developed should ensure the birth of these products.